The Eye of Abaddon
by SamanthaYagasaki
Summary: Dante has a new mission in store for him within a subway. Another human wants the right to control demons and will do anything to get rid of Dante. A woman is also on a mission. Who is she? Will Dante and her team up and get out of there alive?
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Devil may cry. This is a story I had some random urge to type up. This is an OLD fanfic that I wrote, so there will be errors lying about. I have a lot more chapters saved up. I will post the rest if any of you guys would like to continue reading it. Enjoy ^_^.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character Characteristics:  
Name: Dante  
Clothes: Red open trench coat, black thin shirt, red belt with a skull buckle, army boots that are half knee height, black leather pants, open fingered black gloves.

Story:

The phone started ringing through the whole shop, breaking all the silence. Dante is laid back in his chair with his feet on the desk.

He had his head lifted and his eyes closed. After the third ring Dante used his foot sticking it under the phone and catapult it off the receiver and into his right hand. He sighed and put the phone up to his ear, "Devil may cry..." He had a hint of boredom in his voice.

A deep voice spoke into the phone, "Hello, Dante...I have something here that you want." Dante arched an eyebrow and chuckled, "I don't need anything, thanks." The voice spoke before he hung up the phone, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A woman scream was heard in the phone. Dante took his feet off the desk and sat up getting annoyed, "What do you want pal?" The man on the other line chuckled, "I want you to go to the town called Aklanta. Meet me in the abandoned subway station in the center of town." Dante rolled his eyes, but before he was able to respond the voice continued, "And Dante...you have three days." The man hung up. Dante tossed the phone back onto the receiver. He stared at it for a moment. He stood up and took his trench coat off a coat hanger and put it on, "Eh, I got nothing better to do anyway." He pulled his sword off the wall that was leaning behind the desk, "It's show time." He looked at his reflection in the sword and flipped it in his hand placing it on his back.

After a day, he arrived in the town Aklanta. It was a small town with a small population. Dante walked on the dirt road looking around at the people. The people there were wrapped up in old clothes and rags. Some people glanced over at Dante as he walked by. Dante felt a dark presence flying over head. Dante stopped when he came to stairs that lead into a door below.

Dante shook his head and walked down the stairs and opened the door. The station was in total darkness except for small lights that were lined up on the ceilings giving off a faint light. Dante put his hands on his sides, "Well, I'm here." The sound of claws was echoing in the train tunnels. Dante dropped his hands and stared into the darkness.

Demons emerged from the darkness on all fours growling and snarling. The demons had lizard like bodies, two tails with barb tips swayed behind them, long fangs, and bird like feet with three toes on each foot. The demons roared loudly and started to charge at Dante with fang and claw. Dante smirked and reached back pulling out ebony and ivory out of their halters and pointed them at the closest demon. Dante counted the demons in his head. So far that he could see there was five demons. A demon jumped up from behind him up into the air with claws ready to tear into his flesh. Dante quickly turned and lifted up his black handgun shooting the demon in the head.

The demon fell limp to the ground right below Dante's feet. Dante turned around to see the demons that were charging in front of him stopped and started to pace around waiting for what Dante was going to do next not being as foolish as the demon that was just shot in the head. Dante chuckled and waved his handgun at the demons, "Come on." The demon closest to Dante fired green liquid out of it's mouth's at Dante. Dante jumped to the side avoiding the liquid. The liquid splattered against the wall and steam started to rise from it melting a hole in the wall. Dante looked over at the hole and back at the demons, "This should be interesting." He swirled his guns around putting them up then took his sword off his back. The demons charged at Dante again with acid dripping from their jaws. When a demon jumped up into the air to tackle Dante he dodged to the side and slashed the next demon in half. Green blood fell to the ground putting a hole into the ground. Dante jumped up into the air and threw his sword down into the head of a demon. When he landed on the ground he quickly pulled out his hand guns and pointed at the demons that jumped into the air firing acid from their mouths. Dante rolled out of the way and picked up one of the dead demons and swung the body around and threw it at one of the demons throwing it against the wall.

Before the demon could get back up, Dante fired several bullets into the neck and head of the demon. The demon collapsed to the ground twitching. The remaining demon took off running back into the darkness of the tunnels. Dante walked over to the demon that had his sword sticking out of it's head. Dante put his foot on the demon's back and yanked his sword out of the demon's head. Dante looked at his sword and then back at the dark tunnel where the demon ran off to, "Some welcome I am getting." Just then a loud explosion could be heard above the subway shaking the ceiling. Some part of the ceiling started to come down. Dante dodged out of the way of falling debris before it hit him. Part of the ceiling fell blocking the entrance. Dante sighed and put his sword back on his back, "Someone doesn't want me to leave." The main lights suddenly came on in the subway. Dante chuckled, "How generous of them. Now time to go thank them." He jumped down onto the train tracks and looked side to side at the tunnel wondering where he should head down. He heard a woman scream down the tunnel. Dante decided then to go down that tunnel to find the woman that made that scream.

After a half of an hour of walking, Dante stopped when he felt like something was watching him. Dante's eyes scanned around the area looking for who was watching him. Something fell off the ceiling to the ground that made Dante look up. Two female demons fell from the ceiling to the ground in front of Dante hovering with bird like wings. The demons looked like beautiful human females with white skin, wearing only rags that covered up themselves, and red eyes. Dante grinned scanning the demons, "Hello, there."

The demons looked at each other then started to circle around Dante with grins on their faces. Dante watched them looking like he was enjoying himself. One of the demons landed next to Dante and placed her hand on his shoulder and slid it around as she walked around to the front of him. The demon fluttered her eyes and leaned over. Dante watched the demon with curiosity. The demon placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in for what looked to be a kiss.

Dante wrapped an arm around the demon and pulled her in shooting the demon's stomach with one of his handguns that was in his other hand. The demon screamed and pulled away from Dante. Dante flipped the gun in his hand, "Sorry, you are not my type." he pulled out the other hand gun and pointed it at the demon. The demon that was still in the air screamed with her bottom jaw stretching downward. The air seemed to be waving as the demon screamed. Dante winced and closed his eyes tightly as the scream stunned him for a moment. The demon that was shot flew up into the air and flew at Dante with fangs ready to pierce into Dante's neck.

Dante recovered fast enough and jumped up into the air and landed on the demon's back shooting the demon on the back of the head. The demon went silent and faded into the ground. The remaining siren flew back with just a few stroke of her wings. The demon started to sing a beautiful song that filled the whole tunnel. Dante froze in his tracks and stared at the demon in a trance. The demon lifted up her arms out towards Dante as it sang. Dante slowly started to walk towards the demon dropping his handguns to the ground. The demon flew over to Dante and wrapped her arms around him.

Dante stared at the demon still in a trance. The demon continued to sing and leaned over to Dante's neck. The demon suddenly stopped and stretched out her jaw and lunged forward to bite Dante's neck, but it was stopped when the demon was shot in the head thrown off Dante. Dante blinked for a moment then looked over to see who shot the demon. A blue eyed woman with long flowing black hair that reached to her shoulders stood there with a handgun in her hand.

The woman wore black shorts, a red half long skirt over her right leg, red small heeled shoes, red top that revealed her stomach, red earring on her right ear and a black earring on her left. The woman lowered her gun and walked over to Dante, "What are you doing here? Its dangerous here, so get out." Dante arched an eyebrow, "Well excuse me. I should be saying that to you." The woman rolled her eyes, "Good job with the demon." The woman said sarcastically. Dante put his hands on his sides, "I had it taken care of. Anyway, the way I came in is sealed off."

The woman put her gun away, "The tunnel collapsed that way so the only way is to continue forward." Dante grinned, "I guess we will be traveling together till then." The woman ignored that and started to walk off down the tunnel. Dante followed next to her, "Why are you down here anyway?" The woman looked over at him, "I am looking for my brother. He went missing a few days ago when he went to Aklanta searching for something." Dante crossed his arms, "What was he searching for?" The woman shrugged her shoulders, "He wouldn't tell me." Dante looked out in front of him and changed the subject, "So, do you have a name?" The woman looked out in front of her and responds, "My name is Krystal...Krystal Redheart." Dante grinned, "Nice name that you have there." Krystal smiled slightly, "Thanks, what is your name?"

Dante stopped walking, "Dante." Krystal stopped too, "Why did you stop?" Dante was silent as he listened to a faint rumble sound. Dante turned around and saw a subway train coming their way. Krystal turned around as well to see this. Dante and Krystal rushed to the side to get out of the way of the train. The train came to a stop and the doors opened up. Many demons that were half a humans height crawled out. The demons had long claws that are half their body's length, small tail, beak with teeth, glowing red eyes, and bat like wings. The demon's opened up their wings and flew out of the train towards Dante and Krystal. Dante pulled out his handguns and started to shoot at the demons up in the air. Krystal pulled out her one hand gun and started to shoot at the demons with Dante, "There is too many of them!" Dante put his hand guns away and pulled out his sword. He jumped up into the air and slashed at the demons in the air swirling around. The demon's were easily killed by the slash of his sword. A demon came down from above Krystal and bit her hand. Krystal winced and shot the demon off her hand. Dante landed onto the ground and rushed over to Krystal grabbing her good hand, "All aboard!" He lead her to the train and pulled her in with him. The doors automatically shut. The demons started to attack the door.

The train started to take off. One of the demons broke the glass of the door and reached in. Dante lifted up a gun and shot the demon to knock it out through the glass. Krystal looked at Dante, "Thank you..." Dante looked down at her through her eyes, "No problem..." Krystal winced and looked at her bleeding hand. Dante looked down at her hand. He grabbed the end of his shirt and ripped it. Krystal blinked watching him. Dante grabbed her wrist, "This may hurt a bit." He wrapped the ripped shirt around her hand and tied it tightly against the wound. Krystal winced and pulled away her hand as soon as it was finished. Dante chuckled, "Sorry, I don't know my own strength." He walked over to a seat and sat down leaning back. Krystal walked over and sat down next to him, "Where do you think this train is taking us?" Dante shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, "Who cares." Krystal looked out the window and waited for the train to stop.

After a couple hours has passed Krystal fell asleep in her seat. She woke up finding herself leaning on Dante's shoulder. She gasped and pulled away. Dante and looked over at her grinning, "Have a good nap?" Krystal rolled her eyes and looked out the window. The train wasn't even moving. She looked over at Dante, "How long ago has the train been stopped?" Dante pretended to look at a wrist watch, "A while...I didn't want to wake you. You looked so---" Krystal got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Dante got up quickly, "Whoa whoa, why are you in such a hurry?" Krystal looked at him, "My brother may still be alive and I don't have time to waste." Dante held out his hand towards the door, "Alright then, Ladies first." Krystal walked out and stopped when she saw two human like male demons standing there. The demons had angel like wings, black armor covering their whole body, black skin, and glowing red eyes. The demons took a side step away revealing a human man standing there. The man had glowing red eyes, brown short hair, wearing black leather jacket, black pants, blue shirt, black heavy army boots, and black gloves. The man lifted up his head looking at Krystal and Dante with a smirk, "Hello...sister."

Krystal's eyes widen when she heard the man's voice, "Alex, but why?" Dante walked out next to her. The doors of the train closed. Alex chuckled and held out his hand towards his sister, "Yes, it is I. I came here to find an artifact called The Eye of Abaddon. That item was created over a thousand years ago and placed into the human world. Gives the wielder the power to control Lesser Demons of the underworld. I want to claim it to rule this planet and I will rid all that opposes me. I have found a demon that could help me retrieve it. He was kind enough to give me some power over his demo--."

Dante interrupted him by pointing his sword towards Alex and said with an annoyed tone, "Are you going to keep yapping or do I have to come over there and shut you up." Krystal stared at her brother in shock by his words. She couldn't believe her brother would go this low as joining these demons. Alex chuckled and looked at Krystal, "You have experienced the power of demons, remember? They killed our Mother and sister right in front of you and left you to die." Krystal narrowed her eyes and pulled out her gun pointing it at Alex in anger, "How dare you mention the past to me and how dare you try to join them!" Alex laughed and snapped his fingers. The two demon's third eye, that was located on their forehead opened up, "I would love to stay and chat, but that will have to wait till later."

White glowing swords appeared in one of the demon's hands. The other demon had black swords. Krystal pulled the hammer back, but was stopped when Dante put a sword in front of her and walked forward, "I'll take care of these bad boys, Sweetheart." Krystal glared at the back of Dante's head and lowered her gun. Alex stepped back and vanished into the darkness.

The demon with the white swords charged forward with quick speed slashing horizontally at Dante. Dante ducked dodging the swords barely. The swords nicked some hair on top of Dante's head. Dante brought his sword back and jumped up slashing the demon vertically sending it up into the air. Just as Dante did it the other demon caught Dante in the air stabbing him through the chest with a sword and turned throwing him off his sword into the wall across the room. Dante groaned and jumped down out of the wall. He swat small pieces of debris off of his pants, "You wanna play huh?"

He pulled his sword back behind him as it started to glow red, "Then lets play." He swung his sword vertically sliding the sword's end on the ground as it came up. A red blade beam came off the sword towards the demon with white swords. The demon slashed at the blade beam destroying it. The two demons charged at the same time towards Dante spreading out. Dante ran towards the demons as fast as he could. Right before the demons slashed at him Dante got down onto the ground and slid himself between the two demons.

The demons slashed their swords and skid to a stop when they realized Dante wasn't there. Dante already pulled his guns out and started to fire at the demon with white swords aiming for the eyes. Demon struck the third eye causing the demon to go blind. The demon charged forward to where it thought Dante was. Dante put his guns away and pulled the sword off his back stabbing the demon in the chest before it had the chance to swing it's swords. Light erupted from the demon's body and the demon exploded in Dante's face. Dante fell backwards a few feet away on his back. The demon with the black swords appeared out of Dante's shadow and stabbed Dante with both swords through each side of his chest. Dante grit his teeth feeling like he was being shocked through his whole body. Krystal had a panicked look on her face as she watched. She knew she had no chance against this demon if Dante dies.

A dark red aura suddenly erupted from Dante's body. Dante's eyes changed into a blood red as he stared into the demon's third eye. He shifted into his demon form. The power that Dante gave off threw the demon back making it let go of it's swords. Dante pulled himself up through the swords. Krystal went into shock again watching Dante. She knew that Dante was not normal, but a demon? She couldn't believe her eyes. She traveled and fought side by side with a demon. Dante pulled himself through the sword handles without any signs of pain on his face. He folded his red and black wings over his body making it look like a cloak over his body. Dante's whole body has the colors red and black, his arms and shoulders had three spikes jetting out the back, his hair was a bit longer reaching to his shoulders, a couple black horns came out the top of his head pointing back, and five toed clawed feet. Dante's face had turned black, but remained human like. He smirked showing his fangs at the other demon.

The other demon still confident that it could win lunged forward with it's fist ready. Dante caught the fist easily in a clawed hand. Dante squeezed the demon's fist in his hand breaking it. The demon let out a painful deep scream as it's hand was crushed. Dante pulled out his white hand gun and fired into the demon's mouth putting his demon power into the gun to finish the demon. Dante threw the demon into the wall before it exploded into darkness. Silence filled the room for the first time.

Dante turned his head when he heard a gun hammer being pulled back. Krystal pointed her gun aiming at Dante's head, "Don't come any closer." She threat. Dante shifted back into his human form. He put his gun away and slowly started to walk over to her trying to look less threatening, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke like he was talking to a stray dog. Krystal narrowed her eyes, but Dante could plainly see that she was scared, "Why should I trust a demon like you?" Dante continued to walk closer to her with a serious look on his face, "because if I were here to kill you...you would already be dead."

Krystal knew that is true, but did not falter her position. She kept her gun pointed at his head even when he was only a few feet away still closing space between them. Dante put his right hand on the gun and slowly pushed it away trying to encourage her rather then forcing. Krystal pulled the trigger shooting at Dante's side. Dante only bit the pain back that erupted in his side. She pulled the trigger again. His patience with her was slowly running out, "Stop shooting me! If you are going to go after your brother your going to need my help to do it." Krystal pulled away and walked passed him, "I don't need your help. He is my brother. You have no business here, so get out of here." Dante rushed over to block her a way, "I won't let you go. Either you take me or you go home. I will not let such a woman like yourself go out alone." Krystal pointed her gun at his head, "Don't make me kill you demon." Dante held out his arms, "Go ahead, shoot me. All you are doing is wasting your time." Krystal stared at his eyes for a moment. She lowered her gun and put it up back into the halter. She knew she couldn't win against him, "Fine, do as you wish, just don't get in my way." She started walking towards a door. Dante followed behind her, "Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal opened the door and looked inside. Dante walked passed her through the door. Dante could sense something is close by and it isn't friendly. Dante saw something glowing in the corner of his eye. He looked over with curiosity seeing an orange sphere with a black slit in the center to make it look like a cat's eye. Dante turned to Krystal, "Come on." Krystal cautiously started to walk into the room looking around.

Dante walked over to the sphere and picking it up. Dante examined the sphere until warm blood dripped onto his hand. Dante turned his hand making some of the blood fall off to the ground. He pulled the sword off his back and threw it up towards the ceiling hitting a demon in the chest. A siren demon fell off the ceiling to the ground next to Dante. Dante pulled the sword out of the demon and swirled it in his hand pointing it at the lizard like demons that appeared out of the darkness.

Krystal opened up a door that lead into the control room. Dante slashed a demon with his sword and kicked the demon onto it's back. The lizard demons fled back into the darkness. Dante chuckled and looked at Krystal. Krystal rolled her eyes and walked inside. Dante grinned and walked into the control room after her. Dante and Krystal wandered around the room looking for any switch of some sort.

Krystal spoke to Dante, "We need to start up the train again, but...which one of these buttons and levers would do it?" Dante walked over to a lever that is jetting up from the ground. He pulled it back taking a guess. A loud rumbling sound could be heard from afar. Dante and Krystal walked out back to the train room to see what the rumbling was.

A large statue of a chimera is now in the middle of the room. The chimera had the head of a lion, head of a goat, lion body, and a snake tail. The eyes of the creature of each head glowed brightly except the snake had only one eye. Dante pulled the eye out of his pocket and slid the eye up into the snake's eye socket. The eye glowed brightly and the door of the train opened. Dante and Krystal stared at the open door for a moment. Dante held his arm out to Krystal, "La--" Krystal interrupted him walking into the train, "Yeah yeah." Dante examined the back of her for a moment with a grin on his face. He examined the way she walked her way into the train. He found her very attractive.

He walked in after her and into the train. The train door closed and took off on the track. Dante and Krystal sat down in a seat. Krystal sat close to the window evident she didn't want him near her. Dante watched her and sighed, "Why are you so uptight around me?" Krystal shot him a glare, "because I don't trust demons. They killed my Mother and sister." Dante is silent for a moment then responds to her words, "My mother was also killed by demons too. I'm only half demon...so could you trust at least half of me?" Krystal thought his words were a bit odd. She is disgusted by the fact a demon and a human were together. She knew she needed Dante's help in stopping her brother, so she is going to have to deal with it till then. She sighed, "Fine...but if--" The train shook causing Krystal to hit her head on the window. She shook her head and looked out of the window.

Dante got up out of his seat pulling an emergency cord to open a small opening to the roof. A ladder came down in front of him. Dante jumped up onto the roof and looked behind the train to see a large red viper snake with a horn on it's nose that is as large as the train itself. The snake body is made up of volcanic rock and lava. The viper opened it's mouth revealing it's long sharp teeth on top and bottom of it's jaws. Dante pulled out his hand guns and shouted down to Krystal, "Stay inside!" The viper lunged forward striking at Dante above the train. Dante ducked and started shooting up at the viper's bottom jaw. The snake pulled away with some of it's rock shell coming off.

Dante jumped up onto the snake's head and started to shoot downward breaking the rock off where the bullets hit. The snake started to shake it's head bashing it against the walls. Dante put his guns away and used his sword to strike at the snakes rock head and held on. Dante pulled his sword out when the snake hit the side of the wall a few times and jumped off back onto the train. The snake started to slow down. The bashing caused the rock shell to fall off it's head to the ground revealing only lava and rocks as eyes. The snake lunged forward when it recovered, but it is caught short only bitting the end of the train. The snake's lava started to melt the back of the train. Dante pulled out his sword and started to hit the eye of the snake until it broke. The snake pulled away hissing loudly in pain. Dante smirked and waited for the snake to come back for more, but the snake stopped and the train pulled away. Dante jumped down through the hole of the train and over to Krystal grinning, "That was easy enough." Krystal stared at him for a moment before walking back to her seat and sit down resuming her position as before the snake attacked. Dante sighed and sat down next to her looking bored. The train skid to a stop half an hour later and the doors opened up.

Dante stood up out of his seat and over to the door. He stopped when he realized Krystal wasn't following him. He turned towards her and called to her, "Hey, come on!" Krystal stared out the window to see a dark room full of debry on the ground. What seems to be stairs is broken mid way. She could see two doors in the room. She wondered which door would lead her closer to her brother. Dante waved a gloved hand in front of her face to get her attention, "Anybody home?"

Krystal pushed his hand away and stood up out of her seat, "Why do you keep calm? We are surrounded by possibly a thousand demons. Have you done this sort of thing before?" Dante grinned, "Matter of fact I have." Krystal walked over to the door and turned to look at Dante, "After my brother is...taken care of we go our separate ways. I do not want to ever see your face ever again." Dante walked over to her, "Come on now. You will never see a beautiful face like mine ever again." Krystal turned her back towards him, "You are so full of yourself." She is fed up with him. Dante placed a hand on her shoulder, "You need to---." Krystal turned swirling her right foot around tempting to kick Dante's side.

Dante caught her leg and held it, "Whoa." Krystal grit her teeth in anger and squeezed her fingers of her right hand into a fist and hurled it at Dante's head. Dante grabbed her fist with his free hand. Dante chuckled, "I love'm when their feisty." Krystal used her left hand to pull the gun out of it's halter and pointed it at Dante's head. Dante used his right foot to hook around Krystal's left foot and pulled forward to make her fall back. Krystal pulled the trigger as she fell back creating a hole in to the ceiling. Dante caught her by the arm and had his other hand behind her back. Krystal is still for a moment as she tried to figure out what just happened. Dante pulled her back up to her feet, "Are you finished?"

Krystal tried lifting her gun again, but Dante swiftly grabbed both her wrists and pushed her up against the wall. He got up very close to her to make sure that she doesn't try kicking again. He leaned himself over her and spoke into her ear, "We will take care of your brother together. I will get out of your hair as soon as we are finished if you wish." Krystal felt her body shiver a bit, but not out of fear. He is so close to her. She is speechless as she found her eyes scanning his features. Dante moved his lips close to hers. Krystal's eyes closed tightly. Her body started to beg her to kiss him, but her will is strong enough to make her head turn to the side. Dante chuckled in amusement and pulled away letting go of her wrists. Krystal stood there for a moment waiting to see if something is about to happen. She slowly opened her eyes and lowered her arms. She looked at Dante, which is now walking off the train, and put her gun away.

Krystal hesitated for a moment before following Dante. The train door closed then sped off down the tunnel. Dante stopped and turned around to watch the train, "There goes our ride." He said calmly not seeming to be worried about it. Krystal ignored the train not going to fret about it. She examined the two doors deciding which to take.

Dante heard movement on the ceiling and looked up. Nothing, but paintings of blue demons. Dante looked at Krystal pointing up at the ceiling, "Check it out." Krystal looked up and responds, "The designer has some bad taste with this room." Krystal examined the one of the demons. She could of swore one of the eyes of a demon looked down at her. Krystal brought her focus back to the doors. She chose one and made her way over there. Dante followed next to her to the door. Dante and Krystal at the same time reached out to the door knob making their hands touch. Krystal pulled her hand away immediately feeling like she got a shock through her whole body.

Dante chuckled and opened the door. A cold breeze came out biting at they're skin. Dante and Krystal walked in looking around examining the room. There are large ice cycles attached to the ceiling and throughout the floor there is ice puddles. Krystal shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, "How could this be?" The door slammed shut locking itself. Three large ice cycles fell off the ceiling above Dante and Krystal. Dante turned tackling Krystal out of the way, "Watch out!" The ice cycles struck the ground with a loud crack. Dante stood up and helped Krystal up to her feet. The ice cycles on the ground started to shake and form into demons. The demons were hunched over, had claws, scorpion tail, dog like face, large spikes going down from the neck to the bottom of the back, and dog like bodies. Dante pulled out his hand guns and pointed it at the closest demon, "Here doggy."

The demons took off running at Dante snarling loudly at him. Dante shot the closest demon with his hand guns causing it to fall on it's side. A demon pounced biting Dante's arm. Dante held his arm up pointing his black hand gun at the demon's head, "Chew on this!" He shot the demon's head causing it to shatter. The demon fell to the ground melting into water, which turned to ice. The other demon jumped into the air spiraling in mid air shooting spikes off it's back at Dante. Dante jumped into the air dodging the first set of spikes. He put the hands away and pulled out his sword. When he landed back onto the ground, he swirled it around breaking the spikes that came close to him.

The demon landed back onto the ground growling loudly. The demon that Dante shot first got back off the ground and crawled back over to the demon glaring at Dante. The demons dashed after Dante again roaring. Dante put his sword away as his hands started to glow red, "I knew this would come in handy." The ifrit gauntlets appeared on his hands and feet. Dante curled his right hand into a fist and his fist caught the shoulder of a demon when it jumped at him. The shoulder melted on contact and collapsed to the ground. The demon withered in pain as it's arm fell off and melted. The demon melted away onto the floor. The last demon jumped over Dante and turned to bite his ankle, but stopped short when Dante kicked back at the demon's head sending it crashing onto the door. The demon melted and the water turned into ice freezing the door shut. The gauntlets vanished off of Dante's hands and feet after the demons were gone.

Dante walked over to Krystal and watched her shaking form. Dante took off his trench coat and laid it on top of her shoulders. Krystal blinked and looked at Dante as she pulled the trench coat close to her. Dante walked over to a door that had a gargoyle head sticking off of it. The mouth held a light blue crystal that gave off a cold white mist. Dante pulled the crystal out of the jaws of the statue head and examined it.

The door opened and a hot air came through. Dante could see a large platform in the center of the room surrounding by hot lava. A pedestal sat in the middle of the platform with a red crystal residing on top of it. Dante held his arm out when Krystal is about to pass him through the door, "Sorry, but I must go through first. Don't want a woman to get burned." Krystal opened her mouth to say something to him, but he already walked through the door giving her no chance to look for words of what to say. Dante got close to the pedestal, "Come to papa."

He reached his arm out, but the ground started to shake making him stumble back a bit. The pedestal went down into the platform to make sure Dante didn't retrieve the crystal. Fire rose up through the door way to make sure Dante doesn't leave the room. Krystal backed away letting out a gasp of surprise. Dante got his balance when the platform stopped shaking. He looked around to see what caused it. Just then the volcanic horned viper he fought before rose out of the lava lunging to strike at Dante. Dante rolled to the side to dodge the strike barely.

Dante stood back up and looked at the viper, "You again? I guess you didn't learn from your first lesson when we last met." The snake pulled his head away and hissed loudly turning his head with the one eye to look at him before the snake dove down into the lava. Dante pulled his sword out and waited for the snake to come out. The snake rose out of the lava again and opened it's mouth. The steam of the lava came into the snake's mouth and the snake breathed fire onto the platform at Dante. Dante took off running to evade the fire attack. He pulled out his hand guns while running and aimed at the snake. His arms started to glow red right before he fired.

The bullets were coated in red aura as they left the gun to hit the snake's eye. The snake stopped and shook it's head hissing loudly in pain. The snake dove down into the lava and came up on the other side of the platform getting on top slithering across with mouth open to attack Dante. Dante jumped into the air over the snakes head onto the another side of the platform to watch the snake enter the lava. Dante put his guns away and pulled his sword out, "Time to finish this." He ran to the edge of the platform to where the snake entered the lava and jumped up into the air shifting to his demon form spreading out his wings to take off into the air. The snake came up to try to eat him in mid air.

Dante turned around and flew downward towards the snake. The snake opened it's mouth wider ready to bite down on Dante, but Dante flew to the side making the snake miss. Dante used his sword to slash at the snake's eye on the way down making it crack greatly and start to crumble. Dante swooped back down onto the platform and shifted back into his human form. The snake shook it's head bashing it side to side in the lava as the eye crumbled. The snake stopped as it's body slowly started to turn into stone. The snake lunged itself forward, which was slowed down by it's body shifting to rock, Dante saw this the best chance to strike the snake. He lunged his sword forward stabbing the snake in the nose. The snake froze and it's head crumbled onto the platform while it's body crumbled into the lava.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante put his sword back on his back and he turned his head when he saw the pedestal rise up in the center of the platform. Dante turned to see the rocks of the dead snake on the ground. He brought his foot back and kicked one of the rocks into a group of rocks knocking them into the lava. Dante had the look of amusement on his face as he turned to walk over to the crystal swiping it up. The fire faded at the doorway allowing passage. Dante walked through and grinned at Krystal, "That wasn't too tough."

Krystal smiled a bit, "I guess you have done this sort of thing before." Dante walked closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Now, lets get you out of this freezer." Krystal walked with him letting him touch her. She felt her face get hot even though her body is freezing. Dante walked her over to the ice door and stood there thinking, "Hmm." The red crystal in his pocket started to glow. He pulled it out and a red beam shot at the ice melting it off the door. Dante put the crystal back into his pocket and left Krystal there to open the door. Krystal opened her mouth as a random question came to mind, "How old are you Dante?" Dante chuckled and responds, "Old enough, why? Can't date guys older then you?"

He grinned devilishly. Krystal blushed again and shook her head, "N-no, I was just wondering since you are half demon and all." Krystal mentally kicked herself. 'What am I thinking? He is a blasted half demon.' she thought to herself. She walked through the door relieved that she is out of the cold room. She slid the trench coat off herself and held it out to Dante, "I don't think I will be needing it anymore." Dante walked over leaving the door wide open, "Thanks." He grabbed it from her and threw it back on as he walked to the next door to find out what hid behind it. Krystal whispered, "No, thank you." She followed behind him now starting to think she had no chance in this place if she didn't have Dante with her.

Dante opened the door and walked inside to see an empty room that had a human skeleton on the wall with a head of a deer skull. The arms of the skeleton is sticking out with hands opened the fingers positioned like it was holding something. Dante walked over and examined the skeleton, "Hate to be whoever this was." Krystal walked over and saw a description below, "It saids 'ye who returns the crystals of ice and fire. A new pathway will be revealed.' So you have to place the crystals into the hands." Krystal explained.

Dante did what she said placing the crystals into the hands of the skeleton. The eyes of the skeleton suddenly glowed red and white. Krystal stood back and watched what is happening. The two crystal's shot a red and white beam up towards the ceiling creating a large hole. Dante looked up and guessed the ceiling to be at least 15 ft from the floor. He looked at Krystal and wrapped his arm around her wrist, "Hold on sweetheart." Krystal blinked, but didn't waste time and held onto him. Dante jumped up into the air and did a double jump to make it through the hole. He landed onto the ground and looked around. It is an extremely large room, but there is no doors. Dante looked up, "I guess we are going up." Krystal looked up, "I don't think we are in a subway anymore. We are in a building."

Dante looked down at her, "I believe your right. Now, you do trust me to not drop you right? What I see is I'm going to have to fly us up unless you know another way." He smiled. Krystal lowered her head not wanting to make eye contact. She nodded her head, "I don't think there is another way." He grinned and swept her off her feet shifting into his demon form speaking in a voice that had a faint echo behind it, "Glad to hear it." He spread out his wings and jumped up into the air flying upward. Krystal held onto him tightly after he took off. It wasn't long when a ton of bat demons came down after them. The demons were the small human like bat demons that fought them just before they went into the train the first time. Krystal could feel her hand throbbing from the bite as she started to remember it.

Dante shifted her into one arm and pulled out one of his guns firing it rapidly up at the demons to fly through a hole in the flock. The bat demons flew up after them. Dante looked down seeing they were already catching up. Krystal looked up to see another flock coming down at them. Krystal shouted at Dante, "Throw me up!" Dante blinked and stared at her. He was about to speak, but Krystal continued, "Don't question a woman!" Dante grinned and did what he is told throwing her up towards the flock of demons. Dante stopped flying and flew downward pulling out his other hand gun. He entered the flock and spun around firing rapidly hitting many demons out of the sky. Krystal pulled out a hand grenade and threw it up through the flock when she started to fall back down.

One of the demons caught it and stared at it in awe. It exploded sending many out of the sky against the wall or sent them hurling towards the ground below. Dante stopped shooting at the demons when he saw Krystal falling above him. He caught her by the ankle and held her there, "Gotcha ya." He pulled her up back into his arms and flew up through the remaining dazed or confused demons. Dante saw an opening and flew right in landing on the ground on his feet shifting back into his human form. He placed Krystal onto her feet, "Top floor." Krystal examined the large door confident that her brother is in there. Without a word she made her way over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Dante stood where he is crossing his arms in amusement, "Any luck?" Krystal gave him a glare for a moment then stopped to examine the door again. She saw a description on the door. She knelt down to read it. Dante took a couple steps forward and asked, "What does it say?" Krystal stood up and is silent for a moment then suddenly turned around pulling out her hand gun pointing it at Dante, "It saids I need demon blood." Dante held his arms out, "Whoa, why are you doing that for?" Krystal narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I need to end my brother as quick as possible." Dante chuckled, "And I thought we had something." He pulled out his sword and held it to his side, "Ladies first." He grinned.

Krystal charged at Dante with her gun in her right hand and her other reaching behind her. Dante became aware of the hand more interested to see what is behind there. Krystal jumped up into the air and threw three small white balls at him. Dante jumped back not going to stand around to see what they were. The white balls exploded when they came in contact with the floor.

Dante smirked playfully, "My turn." Dante rushed at her with his sword. His true attentions is to not really hurt her even though she is trying to hurt him. He swung his sword horizontally at her tempting to just barely slash the skin of her stomach, but Krystal surprised him by swiftly getting down sliding her foot across the ground swiping Dante's feet out from under him. Dante fell back, but caught himself with his free hand. He got down onto the ground and rolled back onto his feet. Krystal didn't let him recover at all. She jumped up into the air thrusting a leg forward to try to kick Dante in the face as soon as he stood up. Dante caught her foot quickly and let her dangle there as he held her looking amusement, "Come on Sweetheart, there is another way instead of trying to kill me."

Krystal grit her teeth and pulled herself up pulling a knife from her pocket to slice Dante's hand. Dante dropped her to the ground onto her back. Krystal dropped the knife and gun when she felt her back hit the floor with full force. She subconsciously let out a groan of pain when she felt the bite mark on her hand burn when it hit the floor. Dante got down on her quickly to make sure that she doesn't stand back up to continue the fighting. His knees hugged at her side and his body is leaned over her using his hands to hold her arms down. Krystal closed her eyes tightly feeling his breath hit the side of her cheek. Dante started to regret doing this because he started to fight the urge to kiss her lips as they were so close to his. Krystal remained silent panting heavily out of anger and adrenaline from the short fight they just finished. "I told you before...WE will take care of your brother...we will find another way in without using my blood." She reopened her eyes when she heard his voice.

She nodded her head slowly, "Okay..." Is all she could say to this. Her mind felt like it was splitting into two different directions. She hated him, but then she wanted him to be with her at the same time. Dante's hands loosened their grip a bit on her arms when he felt confident that she wouldn't turn on him again. They were still and silent, except for Krystal's soft panting, for a moment. Dante subconsciously leaned his face forward slowly towards hers staring into her ocean blue eyes. Krystal parted her lips a bit her closing her eyes lids half way as she came to an ease. She tried to convince herself that exhaustion and the adrenilane is doing this to her. She couldn't do this to herself now, she shouldn't. Dante's lips came in contact with hers gently. Dante half expected to experience a smack across the face, but it didn't come. Instead she returned the kiss the same. Dante deepened the kiss a bit testing her limits. Krystal gave in and wrapped her arms around him kissing him back tenderly.

A deep voice of her brother spoke behind them, "How sweet." Dante pulled himself off of her and stood up pointing a gun at Alex. He didn't tempt to hide the annoyed look he gave, "I'll show you something sweet." Alex chuckled smirking slightly, "Do you really think that will kill me? I have already retrieved the Eye of Abaddon. Now there is no way you can stop me, stop all the lesser devils in the underworld!" Krystal stood up and walked over to the side of Dante, "Alex, stop this now before--." Dante continued for her, "Before you get yourself killed, buddy." Alex lifted up the orb that he had in his hand. The orb is yellow with a black slit in the middle, "Unfortunately, you are the one to die, sister. You should of stayed home with dear o'l dad." Krystal pulled out her gun and shot at Alex aiming for his chest.

Alex summoned an ice demon in time to block the blow. The ice demon didn't seem to be affected except a small sheet of ice chipped off it's arm, "Sorry, sister." Alex motioned with his arm for the demons to attack. The remaining bat demons that Dante and Krystal didn't finish off rose up to the outside of the hole in the wall. The ice demon roared and charged at Krystal. Dante jumped in front of Krystal with his sword ready. Dante took a step forward swiping his sword's tip on the ground and up hitting the demon up into the air. Krystal jumped up over Dante shoving a white ball into the demon's mouth. Right before the demon landed Dante shoved his sword up the demon's back then swirled around flinging the demon off towards the bat demons outside. The ice demon exploded sending out ice shards everywhere hitting bat demons left and right causing the whole lot to scramble in the air. Alex chuckled, "Very clever."

Dante shot a slight grin at Krystal. Krystal tried not to look to focus on her brother. Behind Alex outside the hole new demons emerged climbing up into the hole. These demons were down on six legs. The heads of the demons were bull heads with four horns on it's head and hooves were human like claws. Dante counted three of them. He chuckled and took off his trench coat and held it out, "Toro toro!" He shouted. One of the demons snorted causing dirt and dust to fly. The demon charged forward with head lowered horns ready. Dante swung his coat to the other side. The demon charged passed him skidding to a stop when it noticed that it missed the red coat and Dante. The demon turned around and let out a roar. Dante chuckled again having fun with this. He swung his coat around teasing the bull demon again.

The demon charged again glaring at him with blood red eyes. Dante threw his coat into the air and moved to the side. The coat landed on the head covering the eyes. The bull demon skid to a stop seeing only red. Dante jumped up onto the head of the demon grabbing it's horns. The demon let out a surprised roar and started to thrash around trying to get Dante off. Dante pulled the horns leading the demon towards Alex. Alex faded into the shadows to evade the hit. Dante pulled his coat off and jumped into the air, "Going down!" He landed on the ground. The bull demon tried to stop, but slid off the edge falling towards it's death. Alex reappeared behind Dante, "You truly are powerful like Master said you were. If you were on our side we would be an unstoppable force." Dante turned around quickly pointing his gun at Alex and fired a bullet up into his right shoulder. Alex groaned backing away not expecting it, "Let me think about it...no." Dante said to him. Alex stared at Dante with a slight of fear in his eyes, but it changed into one with confidence. Alex started to step back towards the hole's edge, "You will regret this decision Dante." Krystal fired a bullet hitting through Alex's stomach. The force pushed Alex back over the edge.

The two bull demons snorted and charged at once at Dante and Krystal. Dante threw his sword at one of the demons. His sword swirled around cutting the side of one demon then stabbed the other in the head. The demon fell to the ground sliding on it's side. Krystal pulled a ball out of her belt and pushed a button, which turned the ball into a razor saw disk. She hurled it at the demon striking it's large bulk. The demon continued to charge even with the disk sawing at it's bulk. Krystal jumped to the side to get out of the bull's way. The demon hit the door splattering blood onto the floor and door. The demon's blood activated the door and it started to open. The saw disk suddenly stopped sawing at it's bulk and exploded. The demon's front half exploded while the back collapsed to the ground.

The body left over faded into darkness. Dante walked over to Krystal chuckling, "I told you we will get it open another way." Krystal sighed and turned her head to look out of the hole hoping that her brother would cause no more problems. She couldn't help pitying him though. Dante wrapped an arm around her waist, "Come on..." He said sympathetically. This gave him memories about his brother and his conflicts with him. He tried preoccupying his brain by leading her towards the door eager to see the Big Cheese himself in this place. As soon as Dante lead her through the door it shut on it's own.


	4. Chapter 4

The only light in the room are four torches lined up on two walls. Vines and roots are clinging to the floor and walls everywhere. The large plant resided on the other side of the room guarding a door. The head of the plant is a green large dragon like head made up of leaves and the vines. Throughout the plant's body are red flower buds. The creature seemed to be asleep breathing slow and heavy. Krystal examined the large demon plant. She could see the roots on the floor slowly whipping side to side. Dante stopped walking and looked around trying to find another way out. When he found out that there is no other way, he pulled out his gun pointing it at the demon's head, but stopped mid way when he heard a voice, "You shall not live to see the next room, Dante." Alex appeared in the shadows in front of the plant demon. The plant demon opened up it's black eyes as it lift up it's large head to look at Dante and Krystal with curiosity. Alex chuckled darkly staring at Krystal with piercing yellow eyes, "You will join him as well...."

Krystal felt a root wrap around her leg pulling her up holding her upside down. She let out a surprised shout. Vines came forth wrapping around Alex's limbs and stomach pulling him up into the air and pulled him into it's mouth swallowing him whole. Dante watched seeing a smirk on Alex's face before he was swallowed knowing he had a plan for them. He turned his attention back to Krystal using the gun he already had in hand shooting the root. The root split into two pieces letting Krystal go. Krystal fell towards the ground, but Dante caught her, "Well, hello again."

Krystal smiled slightly, but it faded when she saw the buds blooming into large flowers. One of the flower buds that resides in front of the base of the plant start to pulse, growing larger. Dante didn't waste anymore time watching. He put his gun away then pulled out his sword. The plant demon brought some of it's roots out from under Dante's feet grabbing around his ankles pulling him down. Dante fell forward grunting looking back to see what held him down. Krystal shouted, "Dante!" Dante turned to look at her. Her arms and legs are being held up by the plant's vines. Dante sat up cutting the demon's roots off of his feet using his sword, "Looks like I have some weeding to do."

Dante stood up just in time to see the pedals on the open flowers start to spin sending out a faint red fog that had a rose like smell to it. Krystal started to breathe it in finding it harder to breathe with every breath she took. Dante didn't seem affected by it. He saw what it did to Krystal and rushed after her cutting the vines off of her. When she fell Dante caught her putting a gloved hand over her mouth, "Don't breathe it in sweetheart." Dante looked around to see if there is any way out of the room. He looked up seeing a slight crack in the ceiling. He held onto her and jumped up through the weak part of the ceiling landing onto the roof of the tower. Dante put Krystal down removing his hand to let her breathe. Krystal let out a few strained coughs to let out some of the fog out of her throat. The roof shook and the large head of the plant rose up through the ceiling roaring at them. The large human sized rose puddle rose up in front of the plant's head. The pedals started to open revealing Alex. Alex's body is attached to the middle of the flower by his feet. Alex's skin has turned into a light green color. His eyes had become a bright red color with a hint of green around the iris could be seen. He is clothed in vines around his waist and down to his mid thigh. Large spikes like the vines were sticking out of the back of his arms and legs. A fanged smirk grew on Alex's face, "You will now die."

Dante laughed at Alex's appearance, "You are going to fight me looking like that!?" Krystal didn't find it very amusing to see her brother that way. She stood up to her feet with her gun tightly gripped in her hand, "This ends now brother." She pointed her gun at her brother's forehead with left eye closed. Her hand shook with fear of the thought of killing her own brother. Alex chuckled and proudly said, "You can't do it sister. I know that." His voice had a faint echo behind it. He stretched his arm out to her and vines came up through the roof near her wrapping around her legs and arms spreading them apart.

Dante sliced through the vines apart using his sword. Krystal landed on her feet then looked to Dante gratefully to him for helping her. "She can't....but I can." Dante said placing his sword on his left shoulder. Alex chuckled and wrapped his arms around himself as the large pedals rose up encasing him inside the flower. The large dragon plant head let out a roar and four large vines came up out of the roof from the plant. Krystal took a step forward, but is stopped by a large red transparent barrier. Dante lowered his sword from his shoulder and waved it at the plant, "Come on ugly." the plant head lowered it's head and the smaller flowers started to spin again firing fist sized seeds.

Dante slashed at a few seeds then swirled around manging to kick a seed at the head of the plant in the eye. The plant shook it's head letting out a small cry. The plant lifted up it's head and opened it's mouth. A long green tongue like vine lunged forward out of it's mouth towards Dante, Dante jumped back dodging the plant's tongue, "Whoa!" The plant pulled it's tongue back into it's mouth then tried again. Dante jumped back with his sword over his head pinning the tongue into the ground with it as soon as the tongue hit the ground. The plant screamed and struggled to get the sword out of it's tongue. The large flower reopened revealing Alex again. Alex lifted up both of his hands and the vines went down back into the building then up through the ceiling to the roof around Dante.

Two vines swirled around trying to hit Dante horizontally and the remaining two came up and came down at Dante tempting to impale him. Dante rolled forward, dodging one, he yanked his sword up through the ground and jumped up into the air to dodge the two spinning vines. Dante slashed a vine that came down at him with his sword. The plant screamed as the vine thrashed on the ground gushing out light green water. Dante landed in front of Alex, "Ready?!"

He hit Alex between his eyes with the hilt of his sword. Alex fell backward making a grunting noise when he hit the ground. While Alex is stunned, Dante started to slash him with his sword until Alex got up onto his feet and the pedals rose back up closing him back up into the flower. The plant head recovered and let out another roar shaking the roof. Dante swirled his sword in the air and placed it back onto his back. Fire started to surround Dante's legs and arms as the gauntlets reappeared. Dante turned around thrusting his fist to the ground. Fire rose up from his fist and traveled on the ground towards the three dancing vines. The fire instantly started to burn the vines.

The plant screamed and lunged it's tongue at Dante while Dante's back is turned. Dante shifted into his demon form reached back with his left hand grabbing the tongue. The Plant tried yanking his tongue back feeling it start to burn in Dante's hands. Dante turned yanking the tongue towards him tempting to bring the head towards him. When the plant head is pulled towards Dante, Dante pulled his free hand back making a fist. Fire started to rage around his arm and fist as the gauntlets started to charge. Dante punched the demon's nose as hard as he could letting the demon go. The fire that surrounded Dante's arm is now burning the demon's head.

The demon roared in pain as it's head caught on fire. The demon thrashed it's head side to side as it burned. The large flower pedals slowly started to fall as the demon started to die. Dante pulled his sword off his back and lunged forward between the pedals when they started to fall striking Alex in the chest. Alex's eyes widen as red blood started to ooze out of his chest dripping down onto the pedals below. Alex shifted back into his human form when the vines holding onto him let go.

Alex collapsed when Dante pulled his sword out of his chest. The red barrier faded along with the demon. The demon crumbled to the ground burning in a green flame. Krystal walked over to her brother on the ground staring down. Alex still alive looked up at her with anger in his eyes, "Sister...don't you dare look at me...don't you...you betrayed us a--." He is stopped short when Krystal shot Alex in the head, "I'm sorry brother..." Alex closed his eyes and his breathing ceased.

Dante jumped down through the hole of the roof and held out his arms letting Krystal know that he would catch her. She jumped down trusting him enough. Dante caught her and placed her onto her feet gently. It was silent between them till they made it to the door, "Wait." Krystal said to Dante before he opened the door. Dante looked over at her, "hm?" Krystal lowered her gaze at the ground. "My brother is dead now...there is no other reason why I should go on..." Dante stared at her deciding what to say, "Well, you can stay out here and wait for me...or you can go and find a way out." Krystal bit her lip as she tried to decide if she could really get out of here by herself. When she remembered there is no way for her to get down from this floor she nodded her head, "I will stay here and wait for you...be careful Dante." Dante grinned opening up the door, "Relax babe, I'm a professional. I'll be back before you know it." He walked in through the door and shut it. Krystal stared at the door wondering if he will truly come back.


End file.
